【all叶】眷顾（重生）
by qiuchuluqiu
Summary: 一切权利和荣耀都属于虫爹。不做盈利用途。无授权。 世界冠军叶神重生回伞哥还在的时候，但是他对原著做出的每一点改变都需要付出代价…


p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"吴雪峰撑在叶修的身体上方，双手将叶修的手腕紧紧按在床上，让他动弹不得。吴雪峰的眼睛里闪着某种很危险的东西，像是野兽猎食，强烈的压迫感和侵略性把叶修钉在了床上动弹不得。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这个陌生的吴雪峰带来的全然陌生的感受让叶修感到既恐惧，又兴奋。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"吴雪峰慢慢伏下身来，他的动作如猎豹般优雅，健美的肌肉在衬衫下收缩又舒张，让叶修不由得屏住了呼吸，感受着那具散发着热量的身体一点一点靠近，最终和自己的只隔着两层衣服紧紧贴在了一起。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"吴雪峰的重量压在叶修身上，很沉，却不知为何让他感到无比的安心和踏实。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"叶修挣扎地扭动了一下，然后感觉到自己的双手手腕被交叠在了一起，被吴雪峰的一只大手抓住，牢牢地固定在了自己的头顶上方的床垫上，让他处于更脆弱和被动的姿势。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"吴雪峰的另外一只手轻轻把叶修额头上的头发向后抹去，然后在头顶向后拉拽，强迫叶修抬起头，闭上眼睛轻轻喘息。没有了头发的遮盖，他脸上的任何表情都暴露在自己身上的那个男人眼里。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你是想气死我吗，叶修？"吴雪峰的声音似乎在咬牙切齿。他的气息喷在叶修的耳边，让他不自在地扭过头去，想要避开。吴雪峰却不依不饶，把他的耳垂叼进嘴里，轻轻用牙齿碾了碾。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"叶修真的有些怕了。他的双手挣扎着想要脱离吴雪峰的禁锢，双腿也不断踢蹬，却又轻而易举地被吴雪峰镇压了下去。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"小心！"吴雪峰居然笑了，那表情好像在看一只磨爪子的小猫，纵容了叶修那些无伤大雅的小动作，"乖乖的，你也不想让你的手受伤，对不对？"/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他低下头，伸出舌头舔过叶修的侧脸，留下一道湿漉漉的痕迹。好像将要被吞吃下腹的错觉让叶修不由得打了个寒颤。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"雪峰…"叶修勉强开口，他的声音非常奇怪，带着喘息和颤抖，简直不像从他的嘴里说出来的，让叶修不由得有些脸红。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他清清嗓子，"雪峰，你起来，你不能这样…停下来…"/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"吴雪峰却没有停下来，他的舌头继续从叶修的颧骨经过，舔上了他闭合的眼睑，似乎想透过这层薄薄的皮肤舔舐叶修的眼球。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"一直到叶修的睫毛变得湿漉漉的，因为舔舐而颤抖起来，吴雪峰似乎才满意了，继续在叶修脸上的其他部位舔舐着。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"那条粗糙又潮湿的舌头经过了叶修的鼻梁，最后来到了他的嘴唇上，灵巧地挑开他的唇瓣，从牙缝中钻了进去，像一条蛇一样缠上了叶修的舌头。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"那条恶魔般的舌头争抢着叶修嘴里的空间，吸吮着他的唾液，将宝贵的空气从叶修肺中吸出来，还阻止新的空气进去。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"一阵让人耳红心跳的啧啧声过后，吴雪峰终于放过了灵魂出窍的叶修，让他挣扎着喘息。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"小队长，"吴雪峰低低地轻笑着，他胸腔的颤抖让叶修也震了起来，"你一直被我养着，现在是时候该付出些报酬了。"/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"还不等叶修反应过来，吴雪峰猛地拉开了裹在叶修身上的被子，放开了再没有力气反抗的叶修的双手，然后一用力，将他的睡裤从裆部开始撕成了两半，露出了里面一丝不挂的小穴。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"舔。"吴雪峰把自己的右手放在叶修唇上，简洁地命令。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你疯了！"叶修终于回过神来，激烈反抗，"吴雪峰！你放开唔—"/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"嘉世副队长完全没有机会叶修的抗拒，他趁着叶修说话口齿张合的时候，抓住时机把自己的四根手指伸进了他的嘴里。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"叶修愤恨的用他的手指磨了磨牙，最终还是心一软，舍不得硬下心来给他一下重的。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"吴雪峰微微一笑，毫无畏惧。似乎看准了叶修不会伤害他作为职业选手的无比珍贵的手。他的四根手指将叶修的嘴撑开，捉住了叶修的舌头把玩，把他的声音闷在里面，合不拢的嘴角流下了涎水，随后被吴雪峰舔干净。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"给你一个教训，你太心软了，"吴雪峰在叶修耳边轻轻说道，叶修因为吹进耳朵里的热气退缩了一下，"你现在就应该把我的手指咬断，这样它们就不能再掰开你的臀瓣，戳进中间的那个小穴，在你的身体里按压，直到它因为情欲变成鲜红色，流出骚水…"/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"吴雪峰低沉而沙哑的声音在叶修的耳边，像是情人间亲昵的呢喃，说出的内容却如此的下流色情，让一向大大咧咧的叶修也不由得羞涩了起来。他整个身体都因为这话带来的画面而发出热量，脸上大概烫得能煎鸡蛋了。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"出于羞怯，叶修把自己蜷缩起来，侧身变成一个球，想要藏起自己的私处，正在他身体上的那个男人却残忍把叶修又翻了过来，背部躺在床上，又霸道地掰开叶修的大腿，把他的阴茎和后穴都暴露了出来。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"真美，"吴雪峰盯着叶修的后穴喃喃自语，"你真应该看看自己的样子。"/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"叶修简直快要被吴雪峰的目光点着了，他的腿无法并拢，就拼命伸出手去，想要在吴雪峰的目光下遮住自己。不知道为什么，吴雪峰帮助过自己洗澡，他身上的每个部位都对他并不陌生，但是现在，穿着睡衣和被撕碎的睡裤露出私处任吴雪峰观赏，对叶修来说却如此的羞耻。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"刚刚吴雪峰的双手正在用力掰着叶修的臀瓣，并没有禁锢叶修捣乱的双手。但是他似乎对眼前的美景被遮盖住有些不满，不耐烦地啧了一声，然后他伸手抓住叶修的脚腕，将他的腿用力向上折，固定在了叶修的头顶，把少年柔韧的身体整个对折。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这下，叶修的后穴就更加暴露在了吴雪峰眼前了。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这个姿势让叶修很难挣扎，而且因为他的双腿残疾，完全无法摆脱吴雪峰的掌控。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"吴雪峰甚至可以用一只手就固定住了叶修的两只因为长久缺乏运动而格外纤细的脚腕，另一只手拉过叶修拼命遮挡自己的右手，将他的手指按在自己因为情欲已经开始微微张合的后穴上："你自己摸摸。"/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"叶修像触电了一样想要挪开手指，但是吴雪峰却强迫他细细地按压触摸，甚至将他的食指浅浅地捅进了他自己的后穴里。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"真可惜，刚刚做好的润滑已经不能用了，"吴雪峰伸出手，有些遗憾地看着上面已经干了的叶修唾液的痕迹，"不过既然这里已经这么湿这么软了，不用润滑扩张也应该没有问题吧。"/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"说完话，吴雪峰爬到了叶修身上，带着他惯有的宠溺的微笑，然后慢慢把自己的阴茎刺进了叶修的后穴—/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"叶修猛地从睡梦中惊醒，坐起身来，按住自己快要蹦出胸腔的剧烈跳动的心脏，久久不能回神。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他过了好久才镇定了一些，平复了自己在安静的黑夜中显得格外刺耳的喘息，低头看了看自己仍然完好的睡裤，还有里面，他清清楚楚地知道那已经湿透的内裤。/span/font/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"然后叶修扭头看向了旁边睡得香甜的吴雪峰，心中翻起了惊涛骇浪。/span/font/p 


End file.
